the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sozo meets Hen
The Society was quiet- for once. As quiet as a neighbor of Bethnal Green could be, anyways. The setting sun cast a golden hue over the oddly decorated interiors, met by the smell of game and chemicals and the gentle whir of engineering genius. As peaceful as it was, however, cheers began to rise into the smoggy air outside and the sound of footsteps against cobblestones echoed throughout the halls, masking the machinery in a wall of thunderous sound. Almost in an instant, the windows darkened, as if the sun had been blotted out of the sky. The Society was peaceful no more. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen looks out the window and sighs. ) Must be the angry mob again. I'll go fetch my coat. Catt Hatter:' *As' Hen was heading for the entrance, he spotted someone he hadn't met before. The African boy was wielding what appeared to be a spear with three points in his left hand, and was wearing clothes that were at least two sizes too big for his 5'1" frame. The boy was also headed for the door, he paused before turning to face the doctor, polearm at the ready in a defensive stance.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( The doctor, in turn, jumps back with his arms raised in an equally defensive stance. ) Whoa whoa whoa there! Hold your fire! Catt Hatter:' *The' boy's red and brown eyes twitched slightly in confusion.* It's a spetum, not a gun. Who're you? *He asked. Not dropping his stance, but not advancing either. Distrust laid behind his expression.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He inches slightly towards the wall, a wary look in his eye. ) I'm Doctor Jekyll, I should ask the same of you. Catt Hatter:' *His' eyes narrow as he pivoted to stay facing the doctor.* You the one who shot her, or the one who treated her? *The boy asked gruffly.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): I'm the one who treated her. By your question, I would assume you are the one who saved her. Catt Hatter:' *The' boy humphed and seemed to relax slightly. He switched to a resting stance, and dropped his spear on it's end. It dissipated after striking the ground.* I am. My name is Sozo. *He stated, not moving away from the door or offering a handshake. Sozo didn't seem much for social niceties.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen nods ) Well I thank you deeply then, We will never forget the wonderful service you did us by saving our Catt. Catt Hatter:' *''Your Catt? Sozo chuckled inwardly at the accidental wordplay.*'' I was just returning a favour. Any idea what's happening out there? *He asked, abruptly changing the subject.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): I haven't the faintest idea. I was just about to go check, in fact. Catt Hatter:' I'll' join you. *He said, not even waiting for an invitation.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( The doctor moves towards the door, seemingly unbothered.) Great! Two heads are always better than one! Catt Hatter:' *Sozo' stepped out of the way, keeping the Doctor in front of him and doing a quick scan of the room as they stepped through the doorway and into the street.* Obtained From A Festival of Strength Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Introduction Stories Category:Normality Category:Festival of Strength